I Would
by BlackpoolQueen
Summary: Clara has a boyfriend, but she can't see that he doesn't deserve her. Her best friend, Amy, wants her to see how he really is, and maybe, reveal some of her own secrets.


A/N: I'm back! And this time I bring you what I think might be my best Clamy story yet. I really hope you like it.

* * *

Amy fell on the sofa, staring at her phone. She looked at the screen intently, as if trying to compel the messages into it. She just knew she was out with him again, probably kissing him and running her tiny fingers through his hair. She loved Clara's cute little fingers, always decorated with rings alone as she refused to paint her nails because it was too much work to keep them neat. She could see those hands unbuttoning his shirt, throwing away his clothes while those huge brown eyes stared at him darker than ever. She didn't even want to get started on those eyes for fear of getting lost in them forever; so deep, so full of sadness and pain, but also happiness and warmth.

She closed her eyes and threw her phone on the table. Another Friday night, another evening of forcing herself to stay up until Clara came back home. If she came back home, because sometimes she stayed with Danny. It wasn't very often, though, and the thought made Amy grab a fistful of the fabric at the arm of the sofa. It was very clear; she didn't stay because he didn't ask her to, and he didn't ask her to because he didn't care. He just wasn't right for her. Clara deserved someone who would look after her, who would tend to her every need and who would love her, and Danny just wasn't the best man for the job. In fact, no man could ever be as good for her as she could, but she knew it was out of question. Clara liked men, and so did she, for that matter, until that day; the day her life was turned upside down.

She was just a girl when it happened, and so was Clara. They were in Clara's bedroom, and Amy was crying over a fight with her parents. She was really upset, and Clara was just trying to comfort her. That tiny hand found its way to Amy's cheek, and when she turned to look at her, Clara kissed her deeply, lovingly. Amy got lost in the feeling until Clara pulled back and smiled, simply saying "you looked like you needed that". They had never discussed the issue further than the "thank you" Amy managed to articulate before falling asleep that night.

After that she couldn't stop thinking about Clara; it just didn't feel right to be with anyone else. It took her a long time to realise she loved the small pretty girl from Lancashire, but once she found the truth she couldn't just let it go.

However, during the last year, Amy's self-restraint had been tested more than once in the worst possible way. Clara had started dating a guy she had met at university, and she tried to convince herself that she was happy for her. That until he started showing that he obviously didn't care about her. She couldn't help to notice that, after the first few weeks, he had stopped calling her or texting her, and the only time they spent together was when he felt like inviting her to his place, and Amy knew what he was calling her for. It made her sick to think about it, and she had to stop herself from hitting him whenever they met.

She had tried, so bad, to make Clara see what was really going on, but when she tried to talk to her, she would get so upset that Clara would stop listening. She hated that she couldn't protect her in the ways she should, and it haunted her, because she had promised Clara's mum she would look after her, and she was failing.

Amy lost track of time. She wasn't sure if she had been sitting there for ten minutes or two hours, but she couldn't care less. All she wanted was Clara back home. She gathered strength and reached for her phone, switching on the screen. 01:30. Clara had been gone for four hours and she should have come back already. She considered texting her, just to ask if she was okay and if she would stay with him, but the sound of keys on the front door stopped her. She picked up the book that had been sitting unread in her lap and pretended to be concentrating on it. It took all her willpower not to turn to look at Clara.

"Amy! Why're you still up? I thought you had a lot to study this weekend…" The brunette said while walking to the sofa. She brushed her hand against its back and leant down to place a kiss on Amy's cheek. She smiled, closing the book.

"I just…got distracted". She couldn't understand how Clara managed to look so adorable all the time. Her hair was down with a wild vibe to it, her cute red dress and matching shoes fitted her perfectly. She looked gorgeous, and Amy couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips. "You look amazing", she added, smiling when Clara blushed.

"You think? I kept thinking that maybe it was a bit too much, but I really wanted to wear this dress. Though it would've been better if we'd actually gone to a restaurant."

Amy went to the kitchen and put the kettle on before taking their mugs out of the cupboard. "He didn't take you out?" She was already making a mental note to _accidentally_ hit him with something next time he came over.

"He was going to, but we never got to leave." She blushed, and it made Amy want to get into her room and never come out. Sometimes she wondered how she could cope with everything Clara told her.

Amy handed Clara her mug and they sat at the table. "Hey, I feel like I've been neglecting you, so d'you wanna go out next Friday? Just you and me." Clara smiled and gave Amy her best puppy eyes from across the table.

"I'd love to, but the holidays are close and I need to save some money." She was half lying. Yes, she could use the extra money, but the truth was that every time they went out, Clara encouraged her to talk to boys, and even though she knew she could have them, she didn't want to. She only had eyes for her best friend.

"That's ok, we can stay here, watch some movies...A proper girls' night, what d'you say?"

As if she could say no to those eyes. She pretended to think about it. "Miss Oswald, you got yourself a date."

* * *

Finally, Friday night again. Amy had planned everything: she had bought all the ingredients Clara needed to make dinner, along with a really huge amount of ice cream (chocolate -Clara's favourite- and cookies and cream -her favourite). She had also been in charge of selecting the movies they were going to watch, and she had decided to pick the first three _Alien_ movies. They had the right proportion of sci-fi and horror, and Clara had never seen them before.

Halfway through the first movie, they finished their dinner -pasta, with homemade filetto sauce specially prepared by Clara-, so Amy brought two large bowls of ice cream and spoons. They were comfortably sitting in the sofa, both stealing ice cream from the other's bowl. Clara was cuddled up next to Amy, failing on hiding how scared she was. She even screamed when the alien came out of the guy.

When they were about to finish the last movie, Clara's phone lit up with a message, and Amy just knew what was going to happen next.

"Hey, since this is about to finish, you don't mind if I go over to Danny's for a bit, right?" Clara asked, not looking at her.

Amy wanted to throw her phone out the window. "Why? I thought this was girls' night".

"I know, but he just came back from going out with his mates, and he wants me to go." Did she even realise how stupid that sounded? Amy was so upset she couldn't contain herself.

"Clara, it's way past midnight. If he wants to see you, then _he_ should come over here. And even so, he should have asked if you had plans _before_. He can't just call you in the middle of the night like you're a..."

"A what?" Now Clara was upset as well.

"A whore". Clara stood up, closely followed by Amy. "Clara, you're so much more than what he's treating you for! Can't you see he doesn't care about you, or anyone besides himself?"

Clara all but ran to her room, and Amy followed her but had to stop at the closed door. Clara didn't want to listen, but she had to. "Clara, please. Don't be mad at me; I'm just telling you what I've seen". The door opened, and Clara was wearing black jeans and a red sweater.

"Yes, and now I've heard you, so I'll just go. See you later."

Clara left the flat and slammed the door on her way out.

* * *

Clara didn't cry usually, but she did while she drove her motorbike to her boyfriend's flat. She cried because her best friend was upset, and she didn't know why. She had heard her, she didn't like her boyfriend, but she had this feeling that there was something else going on, something she couldn't quite make out and Amy wasn't telling her.

She knocked on Danny's door and waited. When he opened it he tried to kiss her, but she moved her lips away from his.

"What's wrong?" He asked, probably noticing Clara wasn't in the mood for what he had in mind.

"I had a fight with Amy. I really don't want to talk about it. I just need to ask you something." She was determined. She trusted Amy more than anyone else in the entire world, if she believed something wasn't right, it meant there was definitely something at least strange about it.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, but she tried to keep the distance.

"Yea, sure, baby." She hated it when he called her that, but he never listened when she asked him to stop. Amy's words suddenly made a little bit more sense.

"Do you love me?"

That was when Clara saw what she had hoped she wouldn't see. He hesitated. That gave her all the answers she needed. She nodded, holding back the tears.

"Okay. That's all I needed to hear. Listen, I'd fun while it lasted, but...I deserve better". She kissed him on the cheek and left, leaving him alone to wonder what had just happened.

Heading back home, she found a shop open and decided to get something to make it up to Amy for the mess she had made earlier.

* * *

Back in her own flat, Clara entered the living room expecting to find Amy, but she was nowhere to be seen. She grabbed dishes and forks from the kitchen and knocked on Amy's bedroom door.

"Amy? Are you still up?" She heard movement inside, and took it as a yes. "Amy, I just want to talk to you". She made a pause, and noticed the noises came closer. "I've brought cake", she said finally, knowing this would convince her. In the matter of seconds, she opened the door slightly.

"What kind of cake?"

"Cheesecake, your favourite." Clara said while holding up the package for her. Amy opened the door completely and allowed her in.

Once they were sitting in Amy's bed, and Amy had eaten a forkful of cake, she decided to talk.

"So what happened? Why aren't you with Danny?" She asked it with a slightly sarcastic tone, not trying to be mean but she just couldn't help herself.

It almost hurt Clara's pride to answer. "You were right". She didn't want to elaborate, so she kept quiet. There was something else she wanted to say, that she wanted to know, but was unsure of asking. She gathered courage and looked at her.

"Why did you tell me all that?"

"'Cos he's an idiot and you deserved to know", she answered as honestly as she could, trying not to reveal her secret.

"Yea, I know that, but I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

That got Amy worried. She hated Clara sometimes. Not really. "There's nothing else. You're my best friend and he just didn't deserve you". She tried to sound dismissive, hoping Clara would just forget about it.

"Were you…jealous?" Now she really hated her. She laughed sarcastically, but she sounded more like nervous.

"Jealous? Of what?" Of her kissing someone other than her? Definitely not.

"I don't know…Of seeing me have something you didn't?"

It was ridiculous how wrong Clara was. They both laughed at how silly it sounded, and Amy couldn't help it to notice how much she loved to see Clara laugh, how happy it made her to see her happy.

Clara spoke with a serious tone when their laughs died down. "He really was too much of an idiot, but…I'm not _that_ great anyway. I mean, he didn't care because I obviously wasn't enough for him."

She had to be joking. How couldn't she see how much she had to offer? For the first time in her life Amy didn't want to care about consequences, she wanted to tell her everything, make her understand that she really was _that_ great and even more.

"You're kidding, right?" The surprised look on Clara's face answered her. "Clara, how can you not see how brilliant you are? Just look at you! You're clever, you're funny, you're an amazing cook –except for the soufflés-, you have the best grades I've ever seen, you're brave and you _care_. And on top of that, you're beautiful. Any guy would be the luckiest man on Earth for having you, and he should love you and protect you, and take care of you every single day for as long as his heart beats." She looked down. "At least I would".

A tear was rolling down Clara's face. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's the truth." Amy looked at her, and found Clara had moved closer. She was really close, and they could both feel the tension between them. Amy couldn't stop her eyes from glancing down at her soft lips, those she had wanted to kiss so many times before. Clara's eyes did the same, but she decided to close the gap between them and capture Amy's lips with hers.

It was long and sweet, and it tasted like cheesecake and chocolate ice cream, which was completely fine by both of them. When they broke the kiss, Amy looked straight into Clara's eyes. But this time she didn't see pain, or sadness; there was that warmth she loved so much, mixed with something else she couldn't name.

"I love you", Amy said, all fears lost. She had wanted to say it for so long that it felt like taking a huge weight off her chest. Clara smiled and leant in for another kiss, pushing Amy down to her bed. In the process of doing this and sneaking her hands underneath Amy's sweatshirt, she knocked down the dishes, with enough luck not to break them. She pulled back and sighted, biting her lip. She collected them, along with the forks and the remains of the cake.

"I better take this to the kitchen", she said apologetically.

"Okay." Amy propped herself up and smirked. "Oh, and Clara?" She smiled mischievously "Bring the ice cream."

* * *

A/N: Hello! More of me, sorry about that. I just wanted to say that "Danny" is most definitely NOT Danny Pink and this has NOTHING to do with how much I dislike him already. I hope you enojoyed it and tell me what you think in the reviews!

See you soon xxx


End file.
